Hospital 4 Love?
by iNsAnEyEtSaNe
Summary: HIATUS: Pranks, fights, betrayal, friendships, and love. Will Edward and Bella find love? Will Jasper and ALice, Rosalie and Emmett, and Carlisle and Esme. Read this story to find out. Summary probably sucks but the story should be good. I think it is.
1. The First Meeting

**DISCLAIMER:**As much as I want to I don't own the Twilight series or the plot. The plot is off an Indian TV show called Dill Mill Gayye. Heck I don't even own Fluffy, Sam does. Lmao **

* * *

**

**Hospital 4 Love**

_Chapter 1: The First Meeting_

_Bella's p.o.v_

Jogging on this certain speed can burn at least 400 calories in one hour. Stress level and your cholesterol level goes down but today no matter how much I job my stress level is still high. Today is the most important day of my career and one of my most saddest days. Today is my first day for internship at Dr. Carlisle Cullen's hospital along with other interns. Two of which are my best friends Alice and Rosalie but the others I never met. Would they like me, would the doctors also like me, will I be a good doctor? I continued jogging along with my best friends Rosalie and Alice. We stopped on the soccer field and I bent down to tie my shoelaces which somehow gotten untied. Luckily I didn't fall down, which is something because normally I'm a big klutz. As I was tying my shoe, a soccer ball hit the back of my head. I turned around glaring daggers at whoever kicked that. All I saw was little kids, and three guys either my age or older. Two guys were pointing towards me while the other guy was probably asking where the ball went. All the guys were cute and all three of them had six packs you could see since they were playing without shirts. But I remembered he was the one who kicked the soccer ball at my head so I grabbed the soccer ball and stalked angrily towards them. As soon as I got near the little kids and boys, put my iPod in my pocket with Rosalie and Alice in tow.

"What the hell is your problem? Do you not know how to play soccer and that's why the soccer ball got kicked at my head?" I yelled waiting for a response.

"…………"

I got no answer and saw they were busy checking us out. I suddenly wished I wore a shirt instead of a black wife beater.

"Perverts!" I said before walking away. I must have gone four feet away before he started to say something.

"Can you at least give us our soccer ball back?" asked one of the guys amusedly. He had golden, bronze messy hair and blue green eyes.

"No, you think you're so smart don't you." I snapped as I turned around to face them.

"Bells, honey calm down. Don't forget how important today is for all of us." Alice said calming me down.

"Yeah don't let these retards mess up our big day." Rosalie said glaring at them.

"No I don't think I know I'm very smart." He said coming really close to me and looking down at me while I scoffed at his arrogance.

"How about a little deal, we play a game of soccer and if I win I get the soccer ball back and if you win you can keep it. The guys on my team, of course and the girls on yours and you can start first since you probably will need all the help you can get." He said smirking confidently thinking he was going to win.

"Done." I scoffed knowing they would be easy to beat. But I quickly realized I wasn't the only one here and I turned and looked at Rosalie and Alice to see if they were okay with the game. They quickly nodded and we huddled together to make a game plan. Once we were done, the guys were still talking amongst themselves.

"I don't got all day you know." I said annoyed.

"Okay, okay women. Hold your horses." The big, burly guy said.

We got into our positions and Rosalie and I were playing offence against the guy with golden, bronze hair and blue green eyes and the tall, muscular dude. (they're all muscular it's just that Emmet's taller and more muscular) and Alice was midfield against the other guy. I passed the ball to Rosalie and she passed it back to Alice and we both sprinted as fast as we could because Alice has a killer foot. She can kick really far and her aim is accurate most of the time. Alice dribbled the ball and faked to the right as the big, burly dude came towards her. She kicked the ball and it went to Rosalie. By this time two guys came to Rosalie which left me unblocked. Rosalie headed the ball towards me and I stopped it with my chest and settled it and then I dribbled towards the goal and I kicked the ball right at the corner of the goal and it went in.

Rosalie and Alice ran over to me and tackled me to the ground. While all three of the guys pouted and glared at us. I looked over to the sidelines and saw the little kids shocked. I gave them a little smile and slowly got up. They took the ball and set it up again and we started playing. This time right before they went to shoot Rosalie stole the ball and we scored again. We kept on playing and the score was currently 4 to 4 with a tie. We got the ball again and this time right before Alice was about to shoot one of the guys tripped her. Since they tripped he on purpose we got a penalty kick. Just as Alice got ready to kick the ball and settle the game my beeper beeped. I quickly grabbed mine out of my pocket I saw we had to get home quickly.

"Damnit!" I said annoyed we had to leave already when the game was getting good.

"Bells, what happened?" Rosalie asked.

"We got to go, now. If we don't we're going to be late. And we have to go home and change." I said.

"It's time already, seriously." Alice asked and I replied with a nod.

"Hey, we got to go otherwise we'll be late. So let's continue this game another time." Rosalie asked them.

"Sure, why not we got to go too." The tall, muscular guy said.

"Can we get your names?" The bronze hair, green eyes guy asked.

I scoffed, "No."

Alice came over, grabbed Rosalie and me by the shoulders, and started walking away dragging us with her. "The blonde one is Rosalie, the brown haired one is Isabella and I'm Alice. Happy, we're going to leave now." Alice said.

I escaped from the minx's clutches and took my iPod out of my pocket and put it on. I flipped to the song Pressure by Paramore and started jogging. As we were jogging, I heard the guys wolf whistle behind us. I was about to walk towards them and yell again but quickly remembered now isn't the time to yell so I ignored them. We all separated and planned to meet up at the hospital. Once I got home I went into my sister's and my room, grabbed my underwear, and went to the shower. I washed my hair and shaved my legs. Once I dried myself and put on my underwear, I went to my closet and chose a pair of black straight leg jeans, and a white spaghetti strap mini dress that went higher than mid thigh. The pants were a little long on me so I folded them at the bottom. Once I was done I started doing my hair. I plugged in my hair straightener and my curling iron. I straighten my hair and then curled the bottom of my hair into loose curls. Then I grabbed two pins and pinned my hair back so it bother me. Next I took out my jewelry. I put on a chain heart necklace, silver dangling earring that weren't too long, and a simple silver ring. To add a little more professional touch, I put on my black mini blazer that fastens right under my bust. I then grabbed my white 1/2" heels and proceeded to put them on.

I went to my sister's bed and gently shook her when that didn't work I screamed in her ear. She bolted straight up and looked down to see me rolling on the ground laughing, literally. She jumped out of her bed and started chasing me. I ran downstairs where my mom and dad were eating breakfast laughing at us. I put my arms around my mom's neck and stuck my tongue out Reneesme as she came to the table.

"Bella, don't tease your sister and more importantly don't yell in her ear every day." My dad said smiling.

"But she's so fun to tease and it's not my fault she can sleep till 12 without someone waking her up." I said pouting.

"Who's the lucky boy, making my sister look all pretty." She said as she grinned maliciously.

"OMG, how did you know? Well his name is Fluffy. And…and…" I said in a fake high-pitched voice pretending to be a bimbo.

"Really, and what?." She said her tone matching mine.

"And nothing, I don't need a guy because I'M THE BOSS!" I said smiling.

"Mark my words big sis, one day you will need a guy and I'm going to be watching from the sidelines saying I told you so." She smirked.

"Yeah, yeah." I told her waving my hand in the air.

"Sooooo, what do you guys for breakfast." My mom asked deliberately changing the subject while she and dad laughed quietly.

"Nothing big, I'll just have a blueberry muffin and some orange juice." I said getting my breakfast.

"Bells, honey today is a big day you need to eat something." My dad said.

"Dad, really, I'm good." I said biting my muffin.

"I'm going to eat after I'm done with my shower." My sister said going upstairs.

We fell into a silence, but it was one of those comfortable silences. Once I was done eating, I went upstairs and put my cell phone, wallet, house keys, gum, lip gloss, and eyeliner in my coach wrist bag. I put on my blushing cherry blossom perfume, grabbed my car keys, and then I went downstairs where I met my parents at the door.

"I love you." I said to my mom and dad while giving them a hug and a kiss on their cheeks.

"Love you to." My mum said.

"Our little baby's growing up so quickly. " my dad said smiling sadly.

"Dad, I'm not getting married I'm just going to my first day of work. Sheesh, old man get a grip. I'll see you later, don't want to be late on my first day." I said chuckling and throwing them a wink. I walked out the door, unlocked my orange corvette, and sat down. I opened the windows and put in my Paramore cd. Within 10 minutes, I reached the hospital and went inside.

"Hi, my name is Bella and I'm one of the new interns and I'm wondering where I go." I asked the nurse at the nurse station.

"Follow the signs, duh." She said clearly not liking me.

"Thanks for your help and thanks for welcoming me." I said a sarcastic cheerful tone. When the lady turned away I stuck my tongue out at her, made a face, and then I walked away. I looked for a sign that would lead me to the place but I couldn't find one. While looking for it one of the hospital's nurses cam up to me.

"Are you one of the new interns?" She asked politely smiling.

"Yes." I answered shyly.

"Great, follow me." She said walking away. She looked back and saw I didn't move so she motioned me to follow her. I quickly caught up with her and we started walking.

"So, why do you want to become a doctor?" the nurse asked me.

"Well when I was little, my best friend died because of leukemia and they tried their best to save her but they couldn't. That was 10 years ago from today. I want to become a doctor so I can try to save all those who are suffering and I hope I can give them a 2nd life. I know if she was still alive to this day she would've wanted me to do this too." I said smiling sadly.

"Aww, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to bring that up." She apologized.

"Don't worry and there's no need to apologize. That subject isn't as sore for me as it used to be. I believe that she's in a better place and wouldn't want me to waste my life mourning over her death. Even though I mourn every now and then." I said.

"Okay, we're here. Just put your stuff in one of the open lockers, then make sure you make a combination for you lock, and lock it. You'll hear on the intercom where you have to go and you'll meet Dr. Victoria there and she'll tell you guys what to do." She told me.

"Okay." I replied.

"Oh just to let you know Dr. Victoria is strict and she doesn't like late comers. If you need anything just ask for me, nurse Esme." The nurse told me before she left.

After she left I went inside and was tackled into a big hug by Rosalie and Alice.

"How long did you take to get here. We've been here for 20 minutes." Alice asked.

"See, Alice. I told you we should have come later." Rosalie sighed.

"Yeah, yeah. OMG Bella, did you see anything in the hospital. They have this really cool gift shop and their coffee tastes soooooo good!" Alice said jumping up and down.

"How much coffee did Alice drink." I asked Rosalie growling.

"Umm she only had 2 cups. Hers and mine, she kind of stole it though. I didn't give it to her." Rosalie said sheepishly while I glared at her. I was busy glaring daggers at Rosalie, Rosalie checking to see if Alice was still there, and Alice jumping up and down we didn't notice two boys enter. And those two boys where the same from earlier today, just one of them was missing.

"Well, Jasper look who we have her. If it isn't Miss Rosalie, Miss Alice, and Miss Bella from earlier today." The tall, muscular guy said smirking at the other guy called Jasper.

"Well well pleasure to see you three again." Jasper said smirking.

"UGHHH!" Alice, Rosalie, and I screamed in unison.

"Just when I thought my day couldn't get any worse it does," she mumbled then hissed, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"You don't own this hospital, Edward's dad and our dad founded this hospital. We have every right to be her. And it just so happens we're some of the new interns, like you three; I presume." Emmet said.

"Kayyyyyy. Me Alice, who you?" Alice asked Emmet cheerfully.

He looked at her amusedly and replied, "Emmet."

"Alice show me where you got the coffee. I think I'm going to need 2 cups of coffee, too." I said rubbing my temples.

"Yeah, come on lets go grab some coffee before we have to go meet Dr. Victoria." Rosalie said grabbing Alice's hand and started dragging her to the café. I walked behind them chuckling and I looked around just looking at the hospital. When we arrived at the café I asked for one cup of cold coffee. I sat down on their couch and curled up in a corner thinking of Jenn and drinking my coffee. Alice and Rosalie joined me later and after a while, we just talked. Unbeknownst to me I had tears forming in my eyes that Rosalie and Alice noticed.

"What's today's date?" Rosalie asked quietly and abruptly to Alice.

"September 15, why…" Alice told her but suddenly stopped. Today was that unfortunate day 10 years ago when Bella's best friend died. They both looked at each other and became worried. Every year, today would be Bella's mourning day. She wouldn't talk to anyone and if anyone asked why she was in a pissy mood she would start cursing at them.

"Right, why do you think she's acting kind of normal." Alice asked worriedly.

"I don't know, but Bella can't put on a fake act all day. I'm going corner her later." Rosalie replied.

"Okay, just make sure she doesn't break down in the hospital like she did in UCLA 2 years ago." Alice warned.

"Don't worry, I got it." Rosalie said.

"Will all interns please report to Dr. Victoria's office immediately, room # 22." the lady on the intercom said.

I quickly snapped out of my thoughts and got up. Rosalie, Alice, and I walked out of the café and to her office. Right before entering her office I thought I saw someone lying on the bench with blood on his face. I told Rosalie and Alice I would meet them there. As I came closer to the person, I realized it was Edward, Emmet and Jasper's friend the arrogant guy from this morning.

* * *

DUN DUN DUNN!!! What's Bella going to do? Help him, leave him. Find out more next time. Which is going to be very soon since I'm almost done with chapter 2. Tehehehe! : ) For anyone who **REVIEWS** you get some **YUMMY COOKIES AND THE MALE CULLENS SHIRTLESS. ALONG WITH JACOB, JAMES, AND WHOEVER YOU LIKE.**

luv ya,

t w e r d . 4 . l y f

p.s **_PLZ REVIEWWWW!!!! THANKSSS_**


	2. The Bet

**Disclaimer: Blah Blah Blah. I don't own Twilight. Blah Blah Blah. I don't own the characters. Blah Blah Blah. I don't own the plot. Blah Blah Blah. The plot is from Dill Mill Gayye and Twilight is by Stephenie Meyer. Blah Blah Blah. Duh!!! **

**Hospital 4 Love**

_Chapter 2: The Bet_

_Bella's p.o.v_

I quickly snapped out of my thoughts and got up. Rosalie, Alice, and I walked out of the café and to her office. Right before entering her office I thought I saw someone lying on the bench with blood on his face. I told Rosalie and Alice I would meet them there. As I came closer to the person, I realized it was Edward, Emmet and Jasper's friend the arrogant guy from this morning.

"Oh my god, what happened." I asked in a worriedly, even though I don't like him.

"I got into an accident after all of you left. Even my friends left and I couldn't get their help. Please help me, it hurts." He said hurriedly.

"Okay I'll be right back." I said going to get some help. I hurriedly ran and asked the nearest doctor for help.

"There is someone injured with blood on his face and I have to get going so I just needed to let you know." I said catching my breath.

"Show me where." The doctor commanded. I walked quickly with the doctor right beside me. but when I came back, he was gone.

"I don't have time for silly little jokes. Don't play around, this is a hospital not a playground Miss." The doctor said angrily thinking it had been one of my pranks.

"I'm not joking, he really was here and he had blood all over his face." I said.

"Since you look new you must be one of the new interns. I don't want this incident to ever happen again, understand." He said.

"I understand." I said glumly. I turned around and walked away. I quickly went to the Dr. Victoria's office. When I entered there were 8 interns in the office and Dr. Victoria had started to tell them information, which I guessed where the rules. I quickly stepped beside Rosalie and hoped she wouldn't notice me, but I was unlucky.

"Didn't anyone tell you I don't like late comers?" Dr. Victoria asked me.

"I was on my way but then I…" I started to tell her.

"Both you and Mr. Mason need to learn to be on time. If you don't that makes me look bad because you seven report to me and I don't like to look bad." She said strictly. Now take your pagers, and id cards and lets go." She said walking out of the room, once she left we all crowded around the table.

"Here you go Dr. Isabella." Edward said handing me a pager. I looked at him and rolled my eyes. I took my id card, took a pager, and tossed it in the air catching it. He turned around introducing himself Angela and they started flirting. I gave him a disgusted look. He replied by wiping his face with his thumb where the "fake blood" was. I shook my head and turned around. I was looking at him that I didn't notice Dr. Victoria coming in and I bumped into her.

"Dr. Isabella Swan, pay attention and watch where you walk." She snapped.

"Sorry." I replied sheepishly.

"Come on." She said to the others, ignoring me. They all started walking away except for Rosalie and Alice.

"Bells, you ok." Rosalie asked.

"Yeah, that doctor is kind of a bitch. So don't mind her." Alice said.

"Can this day get any shittier." I said glumly while we caught up with the others.

"Pagers will be answered immediately. These will always be with you. Oh yes be sure to check the batteries, because if they're dead you're dead too." Dr. Victoria said as she kept walking. She stopped when someone's phone rang and turned around. But right before she turned around Edward realized it was his phone that was ringing so he put his phone in Eric's lab coat. Eric was looking to see who the phone belonged to when he suddenly realized it was coming from his pocket.

"Ma'am this isn't my phone." He started but stopped when she took the phone from his hand.

"I don't like hearing your cell phones ring. So in the future these will remain in your lockers or the dustbin. Choice is yours, but the decision is mine." She said looking at all of us.

She then turned around, walked towards a small hospital room, and continued telling us some general but very important information. She told us about a competition they have at the hospital, where one of the interns who has the highest points and doing the best work becomes the intern of the month and gets an award. She then told us our jobs for the day. Edward and I had to assist Dr. Victoria's in one of her cases, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Emmet were working in the OPD lab, Mike was doing rounds, and Ben and Angela were __somewhere__. The case Edward and I were assisting in was where a woman in her mid twenties or late twenties had bruises all over her face. We soon learned that her husband and his family had been harassing and harming her for the past few months and the women hasn't been eating well.

"Nurse, I want to do a blood test." I asked.

"Sure." She said.

"Don't. A blood sample, are you stupid. This all happened because of her husband beating her, not an illness." Edward said.

"You think you're so smart. I don't care what you think I still say this happened because of an illness and I want to do a blood sample.

"Her parents said that for the past few months she has been abused and you think this happened because an illness. That makes no sense." He said arguing with me.

"Stop!" came a voice. We both turned around to see who it was and realized it was Dr. Victoria we suddenly looked scared.

"This is a hospital not a playground. Meet me in my office in 20 minutes and within that time please don't disturb my patients or get into any more trouble." she said yelling at us.

This day just gets worse and worse. If this was any other year I'd be curled in my bed crying my eyes out not talking to anybody or I'd follow my regular schedule but I'd stay away from everybody and not talk to them. If I could have it my way today wouldn't be the first day of internship and I would be at home crying my heart out. After she left, I sighed and rubbed my temples.

"I hope you know this is all your fault, Swan." He said bumping his shoulders roughly on his way out.

"I'm so sorry." I told the young woman's parents and everyone in the room before walking out. I went to the café once again and got my self a cup of coffee before finding a deserted staircase I could go without anyone bothering me. I quickly found one and sat on the 3rd to last step and curled up against the wall drinking my coffee. I sighed and started thinking of Jenn.

"Hey girl, hey." I said smiling sadly, "I miss you so much before continuing. Why did you have to leave me? If you were here life would be so much better. Yeah life is good, but not as good as it could be."

"…"

"Guess what, Jenn? I'm a intern now. I'm going to do everything in my power to cure the ones needed. And I got my motivation with me, my two best friends, my family, and I got you. My sister from another mother and another father." I said softly, while drinking my coffee.

I looked at my watch and drank my last sip before going to Dr. Victoria's office. I quickly straightened my clothes and my hair before walking in. I entered and waited patiently in front of her desk waiting for Mason to enter. It was kind of awkward after a while; I just stood there while she sat in her chair doing some paperwork. It was not a couple of minutes later he showed up.

"Once again your behaviors today are not appropriate. How many times must I tell you two this is a hospital not a playground? Since today is your first day here I'm going to let you off with your first warning." She said sternly.

"Sorry, Dr. Victoria. It won't happen again." I told her quietly.

"Same here." Edward said.

"Okay back to business now. The case that you two were handling what is the problem that caused to two to argue in front of the patient." She said.

"Well…" I started.

"The patient had severe bruises on her face. Her parents told us that her husband has been beating her for the past couple of months. Clearly the bruises on her face are from her husband beating her." Mason said interrupting me.

"Now what is your point of view Dr. Isabella." She asked me.

"Well I believe this is happening because of an illness and isn't the results of the beating." I replied.

"Have you taken the tests." Dr. Victoria asked.

"Yes." I said.

"If the tests come out correctly she will be your patient." She informed me.

"But Dr. Victoria, what if this happened because of the beatings?" I asked.

"Then Dr. Edward, she will be your patient." She told him.

"Okay." He replied.

"That is all. You may go now." She said grabbing her papers and then leaving.

I glanced sideways and glared at him and he did the same. We kept on glaring and then I stuck my nose in the air, turned my face and started heading towards the door. He followed me and we were side by side and I made a move to open the door when he opened it for me sticking his hand out in a mocking way suggesting ladies first. I glared at him once more before walking out and going to the locker room. As we walked to the locker rooms I fell behind him and just thought about how life would've been if Jenn was still here. Before, I knew it we arrived at the locker room and arrived just in time to here Ben singing.

"Good Miss. Temper. You better get into the habit of being behind me." Mason said jumping on one of the benches before continuing, "Oh by the way tomorrow when I win what are you going to do."

"The results will come tomorrow and we will find out who is right and who is wrong. Then who is doing what we will decide." I said grabbing my purse out of my locker.

"Oh come on, you know I'm going to win." He said arrogantly.

"I'm not going to lose I said confidently and you will find out tomorrow." I said going over to Rosalie and Alice.

"If you're so confident why don't we make a bet." He said asking me.

"What, are you here to be a doctor or a gambler?" I exclaimed.

"Gambler." Ben said scoffing.

"Come on if you trust yourself then agree. And let's make this interesting. Then make a bet. The loser will be the winner's slave for 24 hours." He said looking at McCarthy, Hale, and Angela.

"Yeah. Come on Bella. Agree." They said.

"Come on, make the bet. This is a chance you won't get every day." Ben said whispering in my ear.

"Bells, you don't have to." Alice said patting my back.

"Yeah, you don't have to do anything you don't want to." Rosalie said understandingly.

"Think about it. For 24 hours if you win I will do whatever you want me to or visa-versa." Mason said walking in front of me coming within 5 inches of my personal space.

I stuck my finger out, jabbed his chest, and said, "Whatever I say."

"Yes whatever you say." He said sweetly.

"Put $50 on Bella for me." Ben said.

"Ben!" Rosalie, Alice, and I exclaimed.

"Making a bet is wrong." I said.

"You're just a chicken." He said.

"Bella, Bella. Why don't you just admit that you're going to lose." Emmet said shaking his head.

"Deal." I said glaring at them, "I, Isabella Marie Swan am not a chicken."

"Good." He said smirking.

I left the room with Rosalie and Alice behind me. They fell in step with me but we didn't talk. We just kept on walking till we got to the head nurse station. I told the head nurse, Nurse Esme that we were leaving. Then we walked out and got into my car and I completely broke down with Rosalie and Alice just hugging me or patting my back. We sat like that for 15 minutes before I asked.

"Why did it happen to me?" I asked.

"Bells honey, something bad happens to everyone and it was your time. Sooner or later, we all lose someone we love very much. I've lost my grandfather and Rosalie lost her mother. But we all get over it." Alice said patting my back.

"Yeah, you have a point but everyone deserves a day where we can just wallow without anyone saying anything. Remember when I lost my mother I sat and cried for three whole days without doing anything. Thank god, I had you two to help get me through it otherwise I would've lost myself." Rosalie told us.

"Thanks you guys. I don't know where I would be if I didn't have you guys either, I love you." I told them wiping a tear away.

"Okay, okay. No more sadness." Alice said chirpily.

I chuckled and replied, "Okay. Thanks you guys."

"No problem, Bells. We're always here with you and I know you're always here with us." Rosalie said hugging me.

"GROUP HUG!!" Alice shouted tackling us.

"Okay so I'll see you guys tomorrow." I said.

"K, later." Alice said getting out of the car.

"Bye. If you need anything just call us." Rosalie also said getting up and out of the car.

"K, I will." I said.

Once they left I put my car in drive and drove home. Once I got home I collapsed on my couch and my parents came in.

"So how was your day, Bella" my dad Charlie asked me.

"It was okay." I said sighing and then I rolled over onto my back.

"Did you meet anyone new besides Rosalie and Alice?" my mom then asked me.

"Yup. A cool guy named Ben, three guys who are total ­JERKS!!!!! Edward Mason, Emmet McCarthy, and Jasper Whitlock and there was one girl who hung around with them but I didn't talk her." I told my mom.

"Oh. Do you want to eat dinner now or wait for Reneesme?" she asked.

"I'll wait. I'm going to lie down for a while." I said.

"Okay sweetie." My dad told me.

I dragged myself upstairs and into my bed. I laid down, curled up in a ball and fell asleep instantly. Instead of a normal peaceful dream, I had two nightmares that didn't relate what so ever to each other what so ever.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

_I turned my alarm clock off and got out of my bed before dragging myself to my shower. Once I was done, dried, I put on my uniform. A white blouse with, a blue plaited skirt, a black blazer with a gold badge that has a F engraved on it, a blue tie, and a pair of black boots._ _I then combed my wet hair and scrunched it at the bottom. I then put on silver hoops, and a necklace with a open heart on and then went to the kitchen. I grabbed a fork, broke a piece of blueberry pancake and ate it off my dad's plate. _

"_Hey!" he exclaimed._

"_Hey yourself daddy." My little sister mumbled sleepily while sitting beside me._

"_Hey honey. Still sleepy?" my dad asked Reneesme._

"_Yea." My sister said yawning putting her head down on the table._

"_As usual." I said smirking at her and poked her head. She swatted my hand away and I giggled. _

"_Es, what do you want to eat." My mom asked turning away from the stove and facing us with a spatula in her hand._

"_Huh." My sister replied before shaking her head, "Nothing."_

"_Es, you got to eat something. You're a growing girl, if you don't eat how are you going to be strong." My dad replied._

"_Dad, I'm good. I eat plenty, it's not my fault I don't gain a pound." My sister said throwing a tantrum._

"_Okay when you're older all I'm going to say is I told you so." My dad said surrendering.  
When I was done eating, I got up and got my backpack. _

_"Mom are you going to drive me or dad?" I asked my mom._

_"I will." my Mom said taking off her apron and tossing it on the island. She grabbed her purse and started walking out._

_"Mom, aren't you forgetting something." I said holding the keys up and jingling them._

_"Thanks, hun. I don't know where I would be without you three." she said turning arounbd while smiling sheepishly._

_"You'd probably be sitting outside of this house since you forgot to take the keys." my dad said chuckling and giving her a peck on the lips. _

_"Ewwww!" Reneesme said covering her eyes._

_I rolled my eyes and and walked out with my mom following me. Gosh, PDA early in the morning like that's new. I went outside and got into the car. She came in several minutes after me and got in. I took my iPod out and plugged it in the car and started listening to songs. After 20 minutes we arrived at the school and went to my locker. After getting my stuff I went to first period and sat down. I waited for Jenn to arrive but she never came. I knew she wasn't sick or playing hooky. She wouldn't miss today, after all the auditions for Romantic Princess was today, but she never showed up. It was now fifth period and I texted her atleast four times, but Jenn never texted back. After 10 more minutes the intercom came on and called me down to guidence. My eyes were wide and my other friends were making the oooh noises all immature teenagers do. I got my planner out and asked my teacher to sign it. Once she signed it, I went down to guidence. As soon as I entered I saw Mrs. Hawkins, Jenn's mom crying. I walked towards her with my eyes wide open, I placed my shaking hand on her shoulder and I was immediately engulfed in a hug. I patted her back trembling. _

_"Mrs. Hawkins." I said._

_" Don't call me Mrs. Hawkins. Call me Vicky." she said sniffing._

_"What happened." I asked panicked._

_"Jenn, she's... she." she started before breaking down again. Now I knew it was serious. She had said she, and Mrs. Hawkins has only one daughter and one son. _

_"Oh my god!" I said._

_"What Mrs. Hawkins was trying to say is that... your friend Miss Hawkins, is in the hospital." Mr. Sye, the guidence counselor said. _

_"Oh my god, why?" I said._

_"Didn't Jenn ever tell you she had leukemia?" Vicky asked me._

_"No, why? Doesn't she trust me?" I asked sobbing._

_Vicky put her arms around me, "Honey, she probably thought you two would have more fun if you had no restrictions in your friendships. Of course she trusts you. She also wouldn't want to see you like this."_

_"As I know Miss Hawkins and you are very close, I am allowing you to go to the hospital and spend time with Miss Hawkins before her last breath."  
Mr. Sye said to me._

_I couldn't speak but I slowly regained my voice. I thanked Mr. Sye and asked if Vicky could take me to the hospital. She agreed and I went back to my class, got my stuff ignorning all the questions from my friends, peers, and teachers. We went to her car and got to the hospital in fifteen minutes with an unbearable silence. I wanted all of them to tell me it was all a prank, tell me everything was going to be all right, but I knew it wasn't going to happen. Once we reached there we walked quickly to Jenn's room. I walked in without a word or a glance and sat beside Jenn. I sat there crying and later, Jenn's older brother, Nick came in and hugged me. I hugged him back and sobbed onto his chest. (don't worry Nick is like Bella's older brother) After a while they all left and went to talk to the doctor and I stayed next to Jenn._

_"How could you?" I asked her not bothering for a reply. "How can you leave me? We were supposed to be doctors together, we're supposed to set up Nick with Laura. We're supposed to prank the teachers, students. Who else is going to be my bridesmaid, my child's godmother, my best friend? You're like my older sister I never had." I asked softly with tears rolling down onto my cheeks. _

_That night, I thought I heard some movement. I turned around and it turned out to be Mr. Hawkins. He cried silently and walked towards the opposite side of Jenn's bed. _

_"How long?" I asked._

_"The doctors have given her till six in the evening tomorrow. She may or may not wake up during that time. So she may never be able to say goodbye to us." he said whispered._

_"Why?" I asked the most infamous question of today._

_"Sometimes things like these happen without an explanation." he said shaking his head_

_"Sometimes I wonder if there is a God out there. People say he's always there watching over you, but where was he today. Since he's god, can't he bring her back to life. She was my only best friend. Sure, we had Melissa, Laura, Emily, and Sam but they weren't as close as we were. We could tell each other everything and now I have no one to tell. Jenn never did anything bad, why does she deserve to die? Why not some murderer, why not a rapist, why her?" I said sobbing. Mr. Hawkins walked over to where I was sitting and hugged me in a fartherly type of way._

_"I don't know either. I'm wondering the same thing. Why my baby girl, why?" he said crying._

************

_I walked in and was greeted by my three nervous friends. _

_"Bella." Ben, Rosalie and Alice said in unison._

_"What happened?" I asked._

_"You lost the bet." Alice said panicking._

_"Yea, and Edward is in the cafe waiting for you." Ben said._

_I went to the cafe and was greeted with Edward Mason, Emmet McCarthy, and Jasper Hale sitting at a table with their feets on the table._

_"What the hell? Get your feet of the table." I said glaring at the them. _

_"Tsk tsk tsk. Watch your mouth waiter." McCarthy said whistling. _

_"What do you want?" I said growling._

_"What do I want? What do you think I want, waiter?" Mason said mocking me._

_"Umm, a new personality." I said gritted my teeth._

_"Wrong. I want a__ caoppuccino?" Mason said in a sing-song voice._

_"Fine." I hissed turning around. As I turned I heard one of them wolf-whistle and say, "She's a feisty one." I turned around and glared at them. _

_"Can I have one caoppucino." I asked quietly._

_"Sure, miss. It's on me." the person taking my order said winking._

_"Thank you, really. I'll tell him you like him." I said chuckling at his shocked face._

_"But... I... Wasn't that for you?" he stuttered out._

_"Nope." I said flashing him a big grin before taking the caoppucino._

_ I walked over to where Mason was standing and gave him his caoppucino. He took one sip before spitting it out. I growled and he started making up stupid lies saying the caoppucino tasted horrible. I muttered some curse words which he heard._

_"Do you have something you'd like to share with us?" he asked smirking._

_"Yeah, you're a fucking bastard!" I exploded. "Have you no deceny, no sense of humanity. What if you made that cup of caopuccino and I took a sip and spit it out, how would you feel?"_

_"Who are you to tell me if I have a sense of humanity or not?" he barked standing up._

_"It doesn't matter who I am, it matters what kind of person you are. Personality makes up a person, not their looks, clothes or money! If you didn't know that I suggest you ask someone to lend you theirs." I exclaimed._

_"You're my slave. You listen to me and do whatever I say quietly, with no ifs or buts attached You don't command me and let me tell you something, nobody commands me besides my parents or my friends. Since you're neither I suggest you kindly shut the fuck up." he yelled taking steps near me and he continued yelling. Even though I'm not scared of him, he looked really imtimidating, towering over me and glaring at me. I shrunk back cowardly and then..._

* * *

DUN DUN DUN!!! hehehe... smirks evilly and then proceeds to cackle.

Since I love all of you soooo much I decided to update really quickly. As for my other story, Runaway for harry potter is on haitus. I will continue that after this story is done and that will take a really long time. Sorry : ( to all those who were waiting for the actual chapter 1. Or maybe I will continue it. I don't really know, it depends on my mood. By the way if Bella is 15 then Reneesme is going to be 10. Now what is Romantic Princess, it's this really awesome taiwanese drama I watched even though I'm Indian. Haha, I suggest you go on youtube and watch it. It's only 13 episodes but each episode has 7 parts. Of course it has subtitles. Duh!! hehehe : )

till the next time,

t w e r d . 4 . l y f

p.s I'm not updating till I get 5 reviews and I even take anonomyous reviews.

* * *


	3. New Friendships, The Winner, and

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own twilight or DMG. The only thing I own is myself and nothing else!!!!! : )**

**This chapter goes out to my two friends, Gabby and Breanna. Thanks you guys and thanks for catching my mistake. The mistake was I had said Jasper Hale but I meant to say Jasper Whitlock.**

* * *

Hospital 4 Love?

_Chapter 3: New Friendships, The Winner _

_Bella's P.O.V_

I woke up with a jump. What did that nightmare mean? Will I lose tomorrow? I don't want to lose; I thought curling up in a ball against my pillows. Stupid Mason! If he wins he'll just rub it in my face every chance he gets, and make me do some stupid stuff and do something on purpose just to spite me like in the nightmare. I shuddered and brought my comforter closer. To me it's not about winning or losing but it's about the patient's health. I can't believe I actually agreed to the bet. I looked at my phone and saw it was 5 o'clock in the morning. Instead of going back to sleep I got up and picked out a pair of gray sweatpants, a white cami and a gray sweater. I put it on, tied my hair into a messy bun, and slipped on my white DC's and went jogging. It was kind of chilly but I didn't let that bother me. I had to get both nightmares out of my mind.

I jogged straight for 15 minutes before stopping at some store to get water. I quickly retied my shoes and kept on jogging. I started humming unbeknownst to me I had found my way to the field again. I saw a soccer ball in the center of the field but no one was playing. I walked to the center of the field and picked up the ball. I tossed it up in the air and started bouncing it. I counted as I bounced in the air being really careful and quick so it wouldn't fall.

"22… 23… 24…" I said counting aloud.

"I bet I could beat you, Swan." A deep voice (it's a man! no duh, ladies don't have deep voices. lmao) said behind. I turned around startled letting the soccer ball drop to the ground, looking at the guy. I kind of relaxed when I realized it was just Whitlock not some psychotic killer/rapist.

"What the fuck?" I said, "You scared the shit out of me, Whitlock."

He chuckled and said smirking, "Good."

I showed him m middle finger and said, "Screw you."

"Thanks for the offer, hun but I prefer you're perky, brunette, friend." He said winking.

"Stay away from Alice." I said growling.

He chuckled once again and asked, "Did you hear what I said before?"

I shook my head and snapped, "I was a little too busy thinking who the hell in their right mind would come and startle a girl at 5:30 in the morning."

"I said I could beat you. Out of Edward and Emmett, I can bounce the ball the longest, so why can't I beat you. Want to try, Swan?" He said challenging me.

"Give it your best shot. Out of Alice and Rosalie, I can bounce the ball the most too." I said confidently.

He grabbed his soccer ball and I picked up mine. After counting up to three, we both started bouncing the ball. While bouncing the ball we started talking and telling each other about our lives. I figured out that he wasn't a bad guy and would be a really good match but I didn't dare say that to him. First, of all they barely knew each other, and second, Alice thinks he's a little too arrogant. Lastly, I know that Alice didn't forget the little incident where he tripped her while we were playing yesterday. While I was too busy thinking, he must have let the soccer ball fall because I heard muttering curse words.

"Who's the winner know?" I asked innocently.

"You." He said pouting.

"It's okay, Whitlock. Better luck next time." I said flashing him a smile.

"Don't call me Whitlock, it makes me feel old." He said grimacing.

I laughed while taking my iPod out of my pocket and flipped to the song You, Me, and my Medication by Boys Like Girls and said, "Same to you. Well I got to go, so I'll see you later Jasper."

"Bye, Bella." He said grinning.

I jogged back and within a little while, I reached home. I went into the shower and washed my hair. Once I was done and dried, I put on my pink underwear and a matching bra. I went into my room and put my moonlight path lotion on. (It's her signature lotion) I picked out a white lace cami, my pink light hooded Henley, and a pair of grey skinny jeans. I grabbed my white high heels and put them on. I sat down in front of my mirror and put some pink eye shadow, light pink lip-gloss that is barely noticeable, black mascara, and eyeliner. I plugged in my curling iron and waited for a minute to get hot and my blow dryer. I blow-dried my hair first and when I was done, I curled my hair. I grabbed a pink clip, took a couple of strands of my hair, combed them back, and pinned it. I grabbed my hair spray and sprayed my hair. Once I was done, I got up and got my coach purse that my parents had gotten for me for my 24th birthday. I put my wallet, cell phone, keys, and some gum.

I went downstairs and since both my parents weren't home that day, I left a note on the refrigerator telling them not to wait up for me. I grabbed my keys and left the house. I got in my car, turned the radio on Z100 and drove off. I stopped by at Cinnabon and bought four coffees and four cinnamon buns before heading off to the hospital. As I reached the hospital, one of my favorite songs started playing so I turned the radio louder and started singing.

"I feel so untouched and I want you so much that I just can't resist you!" I said singing. As I was singing one person opened my car and looked at me, but I ignored them and continued singing without glancing at them. It was probably Alice or Rosalie, or maybe even Jasper.

"Singing that for me?" he asked amusedly. I stopped singing and faced the person. I thought it was Edward, but it turned out to be Emmett. I glared at him and said, "What is up with people scaring the heck out of me today?"

"Wait so I'm not the first person who scared you today?" he asked pouting.

"No Jasper was. At the soccer field this morning at like 5." I said and muttered, "Weirdo."

He chuckled and said, "Let's go in before we get late."

"You go first," I said, "if we both go in at the same time it will look sort of suspicious and I don't like you like that."

"Don't worry. I don't like you like that either, and it's not because you aren't pretty. You are, but you're not my type more like Edward's." he said and I glared at him.

"Bye." I said. Once he left, I got my coffee and cinnamon buns, and went inside. I went to the receptionist and signed in.

"Morning Nurse Esme." I said.

"Morning Bella." She said looking up at me from the paperwork.

"Do you want a coffee and a cinnamon bun?" I asked her.

"Bella, thank you so much! This is really kind of you." She said smiling.

"No problem Nurse Esme." I said winking.

"Call me Esme. You calling me Nurse Esme makes me feel old." She said laughing.

"Okay Esme. I'll see you later before Dr. Victoria bites my head off." I said picking up the tray.

"Bye Bella." She said smiling. I walked to the locker room and stopped when I saw Alice and Rosalie.

"Hey, you guys want a coffee and a cinnamon bun." I asked them smiling.

"Gahhhh!" They screamed tackling me in a big bear hug.

"Guys, you're going to kill me." I breathed out. They quickly let me go after I said that and helped themselves. I caught my breath before going to my locker. I took my cell phone out of my purse, put it on silent, and placed it in my pocket. I opened my locker, took my lab coat out, and put my stuff in. I put on my lab coat and took my coffee. I shut my locker and went to reach for my cinnamon bun when a hand quickly grabbed it instead. I looked up at the culprit and saw it was Jasper.

"What the hell, Jasper? I asked him glaring.

"I'm sorry, Bella but I can't resist a cinnamon bun." He said pouting.

"It's okay, you can have it but I expect one tomorrow." I said chuckling and taking a sip of my coffee.

"Come on guys, let's go." I said chuckling, to Alice and Rosalie who were gaping.

"Bella, what the hell was that?" Alice hissed as soon as we walked out.

"What was what?" I asked innocently.

"You and Jasper acting like good old friends." Rosalie asked narrowing her eyes.

"Oh, that! It was nothing." I said grinning.

"Bella." Alice said warningly.

"Okay okay." I said surrendering, "This morning I had two nightmares and I couldn't go back to sleep so I went jogging. I was at the soccer field where I met Jasper. He's not a bad guy, neither is Emmett. They're just a tad arrogant."

"Okay I understand that Jasper is a good guy. That's understandable, but Emmett?" Rosalie asked.

"Rosalie, I thought you were on my side and Bella, Jasper is such a jerk!" Alice said pouting.

"Alice. Hun, get over it. He didn't trip you on purpose. Plus he's so perfect for you. He's better than all the guys you have dated." I said grinning and throwing a wink at her.

"Bella, don't even get me started on the guys you have dated and they guys you have attracted. Bella, Jacob like you and he's Es' age." She hissed at me.

"Hey, it was just a temporary crush and plus he like Es now. She likes him too, she's just in denial." I said pouting.

"Temporary, Bella?" Rosalie asked amusedly, "He used to give you flowers, gifts, chocolate, and sing outside your window all the time. He liked you for five years and you call that temporary. What are we going to do with you?"

"Umm, well guess what. We're here." I said ignoring them. We walked in Dr. Victoria's office and waited for the others to come. They all came after a few moments after us. She told us our jobs for today.

"Dr. Swan, when you're results come in, please read them carefully, and do whatever treatment you think is right." She said telling me.

"Yes, Dr. Victoria." I replied.

"That is it, you may all go now." She said sternly.

While we all were working in one of the wings; Ben, Alice, and I kept on glancing at each other after a little while. I guess we all were waiting impatiently for the results. I flipped the paper on my clipboard looking at the information when my pager beeped. I took my pager out of the pocket of my lab coat, checked the screen and shouted, "The results are here!" After saying that everybody looked at me shocked.

Alice raised hands as if saying what was that and I muttered, "Oops"

I walked over to the little nurse station and called the receptionist desk.

"Hello. Dr. Isabella, here. Did you page me?" I asked.

"You didn't." I said hanging up the phone. (Three guesses who it is.)

I sighed and looked around. I noticed that everyone was looking at me sadly. Everyone except Mason. I walked over to him and he acted as if he was on the phone.

"Babe, I'll talk to you later. Someone is standing in front of me, eavesdropping on our conversation." He said. As soon as he hung up the phone, he asked innocently, "Did the results come yet?"

"It's not funny. Okay." I said glaring daggers at him.

"Did I make a joke?" he asked mocking me.

"You think you're so smart, don't you." I hissed and he gave no reply except for nodding his head.

"I know it was you who paged me." I said ignoring him and he shaked his head.

"Enough is enough, okay!" I yelled.

"Okay." He replied mocking me once again.

I stormed away, walked to the receptionist desk and asked for my results. They told me that they still didn't get it.

"I still haven't gotten them. What's taking so long." I said muttering to myself. I was so busy muttering to myself that I didn't notice that I was going to bump into Esme. I looked up and realized she was holding a cup of water that was a few inches away from me.

"Sorry, Esme." I said sheepishly.

"Drink this water and you're anger will cool down a bit." She said smiling.

"Thank you, Esme." I said.

"It's the least I could do after you got me the coffee and the cinnamon bun. I quickly drank my water and my pager went off again. I ignored it and continued to drink my water.

"Pagers are for emergencies, Bella. Answer it." She replied.

There is no emergency. It's all just a game that Mason is playing on me." I said whining.

"Dr. Isabella please report to the Dr. Victoria's office. It's an emergency." A voice on the intercom said.

"Go ahead. I'll see you later." Esme told me.

I gave her the cup, hurried toward the receptionist desk and heard her laughing behind me. I knocked on the door and waited for permission to come in.

"Come in." she said sternly. I entered her office and stood next to Mason.

"Yes Dr. Victoria." I said

"I hope I didn't interrupt something more important than this." She said sarcastically, "You attend your pager immediately."

I looked down and she continued, "The tests results are here. Dr. Isabella, your diagnosis is…" I closed my eyes and had a small flashback of my second nightmare. I prayed silently that I was diagnosis was correct, "was correct." She continued smiling. I opened my eyes and smiled. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Mason looking at me gaping. She asked me what tests I did and I told her everything confidently.

"Go ahead the patient is waiting for you." She said handing me the results.

"Yes, of course." I said taking the results and walking out.

When it was our break time Ben, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, Angela, and I went to the cafe and sat downwaiting for Mason to come in so we could tell him to order for us.

"I think you're going to be the Intern of the Month." Angela said speaking to me for the first time ever in our two days.

"I hope so, that would be so cool." I said smiling.

"Lil old Bella. You made me loose so much money." Emmett said pouting.

"And made me win lots of money." Ben said smirking.

"Ben!" Alice, Rosalie, and Angela said as I laughed.

"You know what I'm thinking Bella?" Jasper asked me.

"What." I replied.

"That I'm very hungry." Jasper said loudly.

"Me too." Emmett, Ben, and Rosalie said.

"Well, we know what to do. Don't we?" Alice asked, "Would you like to do the honors, Bella?"

"Sure." I said then muttered very loudly as the others joined in, "One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven sandwiches and seven bottles of water please, WAITER!"

He came to a table with a tray filled with our food. All of us were laughing so hard especially me. As he put it on the table we could tell he was regretting making the bet. He gave us each a sandwich and a water bottle but as he gave them to Emmett and Jasper smacked their heads.

"Thanks a lot, you guys for abandoning me." he muttered and I kept on laughing. He leaned towards me and said, "Don't be so happy over this little win. You may have won the war, but I will definitely win the battle. Don't forget my words. I will be the intern of the month, not you." I scoffed and stared up at him and he stared back with a grin that could match the devil's.

* * *

It was 7 o'clock at night and we all were in the locker rooms. Ben was sitting on one of the benches, Emmett and Jasper were sitting on the other bench. While Alice, Rosalie, and I were at our lockers leaving Angela pacing around the locker room. I was looking over one of my patients results and studying them.

"Oh my god, how long have we been here. This is the latest that we been here so far and it's only the second day. My mom's called me at least 5 times asking where I was and when I was coming home. I think my mom is going to make me quit and be something else." Angela said worriedly.

"And make you marry somebody." Ben said eating a banana.

"Yes that too." Angela said sadly.

"Guys cheer up. I can't take all this sadness.

"I have forgotten how long we've been here." I said flipping the paper.

"Like that's new. You don't have any idea about anything." Mason said coming out of the changing room. I looked at him annoyed and saw his fly was open. I put my clipboard in front of my face.

"Gross man." Emmett said covering his eyes.

He must have realized it was open and closed it. After a couple of moments he left. We stayed there for like a half an hour more when someone paged me. I looked at it and it was from Dr. Victoria.

"What?" I said out loud.

"What happened Bells?" Rosalie asked as she and Alice cam over to me.

"Dr. Victoria is calling me." I said.

"So." Jasper said.

"She called me into the morgue." I whispered.

"What does she want to talk to you about that you have to go to the morgue?" Emmett asked.

"I don't know." I said shakily.

Alice must have realized that I couldn't go to the morgue and said, "It's okay Bella. Face your fears."

"Huh. What kind of fear is that." Ben, Angela, Emmett, and Jasper asked.

I didn't respond instead Rosalie responded for me, "She had a terrible experience when she was 15."

Once again I didn't say anything instead I shakily walked out and to the morgue. When I got there, no one was there.

"Dr. Victoria. Anybody." I whispered shakily.

Instead I got some eerie sounds from behind me. I whipped around and turned to look at who it was but found no one. I walked near a bed and started to lift the cover when I did. It turned out to be a dead person. I kept on getting the same sound and walked over to almost all the beds the said the sound was coming from. I walked over to the last bed, and went to lift the covers off the head when it rose slightly. I shrunk back and the person took off the cover and I realized it was Mason.

"Mason!!!!!!!!!" I screeched.

"Uh got to go." he said running away. I started chasing him, but it was hard with these high heels on even for a fast runner like me. He ran to the elavator and closed the door as soon as I stopped in front of the door. I banged on the elavator door but it was useless considering the fat he was gone. I stormed away and walked.

**"Why does he always have to annoy me?" I asked myself.**

_"Because he likes you." _

**"Funny way of showing it." **

_"Didn't you say that guys would bug, tease, or prank you if they like you."_

**"But that was when I was a kid. That doesn't count when I am 25. It only works for little kids."**

_"It goes for everybody."_

While I was having an internal battle between my mind and my heart, I heard a women screaming. I quickly walked towards the voice and saw a pregnant woman on a stretcher.

"What happened. How many weeks, months is she?" I asked a guy who was beside the stretcher.

"This is the ninth month. She is one of Dr. Victoria's patients." he replied hurriedly. We brought her to an unoccupied room and her husband tried to calm her down by massaging her.

"Call Dr. Victoria." I said to the nurse who was in the room with us.

"Laurent, nothing will happen to our baby, right." she said asking the guy. I figured he was the father and most likely her husband.

"Relax Irina. Nothing will happen." Laurent replied holding her hand, when she didn't answer he turned to me and said, "Dr."

"Is this your first baby." I asked him.

"No the second." he replied.

"Laurent, what if something happened to our baby or happens." Irina said writhing in pain.

"Nothing will happen. Dr. Victoria is one of the best doctors in this hospital. She won't let anything happen to you or the baby. And if you get scared then your baby will get scared too. So, for the baby please relax. Nothing will happen to the baby." I said calmly.

"Dr. Victoria will save my baby?" she said asking me.

"Dr. Victoria won't let anything happen to your baby and tomorrow in the morning your baby will be playing in your hands." I replied.

"Do you promise?" Laurent said asking me.

"I promise." I said smiling. My pager beeped and I looked at it.

"I'm sorry I have to go." I said giving them one last smile before getting up and leaving.

"Dr. what is your name." Irina said asking me.

"Isabella, but I prefer Bella." I said flashing them a grin. I turned around and walked towards Dr. Victoria's office.

"Dr. Isabella and Dr. Edward." Dr. Victoria said acknowledging us. Apparently he had been behind me the whole time, who knew.

"Sorry Dr. Victoria." Mason said soming in and sitting in front of me.

"Okay guys, your shift for today is done. Tomorrow's shift will start..." she said looking at us but stopped when she saw Ben yawn.

"Sorry, sorry." he said.

"At 6 in the morning." she said continuing. She then started to get up when Ben said, "6 o'clock!"

"Yes, why? You need more time." she said glaring at him.

"No, no. That's a lot of time." Ben said. Everyone was scoffing at that and even I tried to hide my smile, but failed to.

"Tomorrow 6 o'clock." Dr. Victoria said before leaving.

We all waited for her to leave and then went to the locker rooms. We got our stuff and then parted. I went home, opened the door and smelled pizza.

"Yumm." I said loudly entering the kitchen.

"Hey, Bells you're just in time for pizza." Es said taking a slice of green pepper pizza.

"It's 8:30 now. Why didn't you guys eat before?" I asked them taking a bite of my cheese pizza.

"Well, I came home like 25 minutes ago and we ordered pizza little while ago and we figured you would be coming home soon." my dad said.

"Okay," I said, "but you don't always have to wait up for me because I don't know when I'll be coming home." I said.

We ate our dinner and talked about our day so far. When we were done I went to help my mom in the kitchen.

"Honey, you don't have to. You must be tired from working hard. Go and rest." she said.

"Mom, it's okay I'm not really tired." I said trying to persuade her I wasn't tired which didn't work because I started yawning in the middle of my sentence and we both bursted into laughter.

"Go ahead." My mom said.

"Okay. Night mom." I said turning away.

"Night dad." I said while I was on the stairs. I went upstairs and changed into my pajamas. A red tank top, and red and black buffalo boxer shorts. I brushed my teeth, combed my hair, and washed my face. After doing that I climbed into my bed and fell asleep as soon as my head hit my pillow.

* * *

I updatedddddddd mad soooon, didn't I? I would've updated yesterday but when I went to update the website was down and I lost some of my work. So I had to write whatever I had lost again but it wasn't that much. Anyhoooo, I want **more** **10 reviews. **PRETTY PLEASE!!!!!! Sorry no Carlisle in this chapter but he's a busy guy!!!!

till next time,

t w e r d . 4 . l y f


	4. A baby, Civil Conversations, and Bad Day

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I don't own DMG or Twilight. Just read on and don't forget to review. I don't own the song I Caught Myself by Paramore either. So bug off and continue. ;) love ya.

* * *

Hospital 4 Love

_Chapter 4: Baby, Civil Conversations, and Bad Days_

_Bella's P.O.V_

_Down to you_

_You're pushing and pulling me down to you_

_But I don't know what I_

_Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself_

_I'm saying something that I should've never thought of_

_Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself_

_I'm saying something that I should've never thought of_

I groaned loudly and dragged myself up and to my iHome almost falling off my bed. I fumbled with the buttons before clicking the right button and turning it off. I yawned and then dragged myself to the shower. Instead of taking the normal amount I take for a shower, I sank to the bottom and let the water pound against me. When I felt like I was done, I came out. I picked out a thin white long sleeved shirt, a black three-quarter sleeved shirt that said AE with an eagle on it, and my black jeans. I put on my black studs and a silver chain that has eight black and white pendants in it. I didn't feel like doing anything today with my hair so I just combed it and put it into a ponytail. I looked at the mirror and shrugged at my appearance not caring. I had a bad feeling today was going a bad day.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP!!_

"What is up with all the noise today?" Es (Reneesme) mumbled sleepily.

"They're my alarms but the last one was your alarm." I said lifting the covers off her.

"BELLA! She shrieked, "Give me back my covers!"

"If you don't get up you'll be late for your class." I told her while poking her.

"Oh my god, I have a major test today. Why the hell didn't you wake me up before." She said jumping out of her bed.

"Hey, I had a busy night. I was tired and woke up late. Give me a break." I said angrily.

"Okay fine, it wasn't your fault." She said taking her stuff and going into the shower.

I smiled and went downstairs. I slipped in to the kitchen quietly and saw my parents sitting far apart from each other. I realized they had another fight and were not talking to each other. This morning is turning out to be just great. First, I wake up late; second, I can't go jogging; and finally, my parents are fighting over god knows what. I turned around and walked to my car. Instead of playing any music today, I decided to just get to the hospital quietly. I sighed and walked in.

"Morning Esme." I said dully.

"Morning Bella, are you okay? You look a little tired." Esme said asking me.

"No not really. Today's been a shitty day so far and it's only the morning." I said.

"_BEEP BEEP BEEP." _I groaned and took my beeper to see Dr. Victoria wanted to see me in her office immediately.

"Who's it from?" Esme asked curiously.

"Dr. Victoria and it sounds really urgent. I'll see you later." I said to Esme walking to Dr. Victoria's office. I knocked and waited for a reply.

"Come in." she said sternly. I opened the door and came in. I saw Angela in front of her desk and stood by her. Instead of her saying hello to me, I received not even a nod of acknowledgement. "Now that you are finally here Ms. Swan I want to ask you something."

"Yeah go ahead." I said.

"Did you or did you not tell Mrs. Thompson that her baby will be given to her alive?" she asked sternly.

"Yes, but they were quite scared. and I did it to try and calm them down." I said my eyes widening.

"Before telling her that did you happen to read her case files which has her reports and information in it." She asked.

"No." I replied sheepishly inwardly slapping myself.

"Well because of your little mistake Mrs. Thompson believes her baby will be all right, but what she doesn't know is that there is a problem with her blood circulation and the baby might not get enough blood." She hissed.

"I'm so sorry… next time I'll make sure I'll look at the files." I stuttered out.

"Sorry doesn't cut it and because of your mistake, you will perform the surgery with me tomorrow." She said coldly.

"I don't get one thing." I said. "Why is Angela here then?"

"Ms. Weber was supposed to be assisting me in the surgery but as a result of your mistake, you shall assist me." She replied. Now it all made sense why Angela was ignoring me after, we became friends yesterday. I took her case and she was upset, who wouldn't be upset. I feel so incredibly stupid and am so mad at myself for both things. How could I take someone else's opportunity away and how could I tell a patient everything is going to be okay when it might not?

"If you want, you may leave Ms. Weber." Dr. Victoria said. Angela nodded and left. "Ms. Swan, today you will perform all your cases and then you will study about the case since. I want Mrs. Thompson to receive the baby healthy like you promised and if we can't save the baby you will tell them."

"Okay." I replied wincing at the thought of me telling them their baby had died.

"I am not going to give you fewer cases, but the same as the others since it wouldn't be fair to them. You may go now." She said. I sighed and left her office. I went to the locker room and slammed my head on my locker.

"Bella." Angela said.

"Angela, I'm so sorry. I didn't know, I just said it to calm her down." I replied trying to make her forgive me.

"I'm not mad at you because of that, I'm mad at the fact that you took the opportunity to do a surgery with Dr. Victoria away from me. I really wanted to do this surgery and I spent so much time prepping for it." She said.

"I'm really sorry. If I were in your place I wouldn't forgive me either." I said sadly.

"As much as I'd like to, I can't forgive you just like that. Give me some time." Angela said.

"I'm really really really sorry." I said pleadingly.

She gave me a small, sad smile before walking away. I slumped against me locker, slid down to the ground, and lowered my head toward the ground, shutting my eyes. Today is so not my day and it keeps getting worse and worse. When a figure stopped above me and kneeled down below, I ignored them. It was probably some random person wondering what I was doing on the ground. I felt my chin being lifted up and into the eyes of none other than Edward Mason.

"What do you want?" I asked dully.

"What's wrong?" He asked answering my questions with a question.

"Just nothing." I replied monotonously.

"Where did your usual spunk go." He asked.

"Can you just leave me alone?" I asked.

"Not until you tell me." He gritted.

"Why do you even care? It's not you care if I have a bad day." I said.

"I won't go until you tell me." Mason said firmly.

"You want to know." I said annoyed now.

"Yes, I want to know." He said.

"I'm having a shitty day now leave me alone." I replied narrowing my eyes at him.

_Will all interns please report to the receptionist desk._

I groaned and got up ignoring him behind me. I walked to the receptionist desk where everyone besides Angela shot me curious looks. I ignored them and waited for Dr. Victoria to come. She assigned us our jobs for today and dismissed us. While on my way to the nursery, Rosalie and Alice grabbed me and started bombarding me with questions. I simply said that I was having a bad day and left. I took care of the babies, taking care of their every need and putting up with all the crying. Once I was done, I started doing my rounds and my other jobs. Soon enough we all were done and everyone besides me were getting ready to leave.

"Bells, why aren't you getting your stuff and getting ready to leave." Alice asked.

"I have to stay here." I said off-handedly.

"Why." Ben asked.

"Because I have to study the case so I can help Dr. Victoria in the surgery tomorrow." I snapped.

"That's great." Rosalie said squealing.

"No more like stressful." I said slamming my locker shut and going to the library.

"I spend most of my time in the library and the locker rooms studying, but after a while I went to the deserted staircase and sat on the bench and studied. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I heard was three voices, two female and one male; and one of them was nudging me hard. I groaned and turned my head when one of them poked me in my stomach.

"Oww." I mumbled sleepily.

"Bella, wake up." Someone hissed.

I opened my eyes slowly and saw Alice, Rosalie, and Ben in front of me. I glared and whimpered.

"Bells, today is the day you have to do the surgery." Alice said.

"Actually it's in a couple of hours." Ben said specifically leading to Rosalie step on his toe.

"Well what do we have here?" Mason asked standing on the top stair. I looked up and looked at him. Great, after a sort of civil conversation he has to go back to being an ass.

"Can't you be nice to her, Edward?" Rosalie said. My eyes widened, since when did she call Edward by his first name.

"Nope." He replied.

"Edward." Alice said reprimanding him. Okay, now this is freaky. Since when did both of them call him by his first name? I know Ben does, but Rosalie and Alice. Now I'm so confused.

"Are you ready for your surgery, princess?" he asked. I got up and walked up the stairs ignoring everyone but stopped momentarily in front of Mason to show him I was walking away without fighting. I walked to the locker rooms and sat down. I sighed and saw Alice and Rosalie coming in.

"Bella, I stopped by at your house and brought you a new pair of clothes and underwear." Alice said.

"Thanks a ton." I said gratefully taking the bag. I walked to the showers and took a quick shower. I dried myself and put on my clothes. Once I was done, I combed my hair, which luckily hadn't got wet because it was put up into a tight bun; and then looked at myself in the mirror. Alice had brought me my white skinny jeans, my matrix Audrey tank top. I look okay on the outside and no one could tell something was wrong, but I'm dying on the inside. I'm so nervous, what if something happens, what if I make a mistake. My mind is reeling with so many what if's it's not funny. I put on my lab coat and walked towards the locker rooms. I put my bag in my locker and went to the café to get a cup of coffee. I got my coffee and drank it quickly as possible. Since I was doing the surgery today, Dr. Victoria let the others do the cases I would have been doing. After, I went to the library to study some more and was there for three hours when Mason came in.

"Stop studying, you know everything you need to know." He said.

"What if I forget, I have to study a little more? I only have ten minutes remaining before I have to report to the OR and this pregnancy case is very complicated. Only 9 out of 10 babies don't survive. I don't want to tell Mrs. Thompson that her baby has died, I want to tell her she has a healthy baby." I said frantically studying not looking at him.

"Calm down." Mason replied coming towards me and taking my book away.

"Hey." I replied annoyed.

"Don't you think you should talk to your patient not read information you already have memorized." He said.

"Can you just…" I started but stopped when I realized he had a good idea. I dropped my book and walked towards the OR. I put on my scrubs and took off my jewelry before entering the OR. It had a couple of rooms and we were in the one with glass walls surrounding us on one side which all the interns would sit at. Dr. Victoria introduced the other surgeons in the room to Mrs. Thompson while I stood beside her with my hands in front of me.

"One minute." I said to Dr. Victoria nervously.

"Okay." She replied before whispering in my ear, "Try to relax."

I moved towards Irina (Mrs. Thompson) and said softly to the baby, "Hi baby. My name is Isabella but I prefer Bella. Everyone here is waiting for you and we will try our best and hardest to make sure nothing happens to you. However, you also have to try and do your hardest, okay, deal. You have to fight for us baby, you will right?"

"Thank you doctor, I'm sure the he or she will fight for us." Irina said. We started the procedure and after a little while, Irina started groaning and whimpering.

"The pain started, try, and calm her down." Dr. Victoria said.

"Mrs. Thompson! Mrs. Thompson! Can you hear me, Mrs. Thompson?" I asked the woman. She made no attempt of answering and whimpered in pain instead. I looked over at Dr. Victoria and she nodded in a way meaning I know what to do.

"We will have to do the Emergency Procedure." She said to one of the other surgeons.

I tried talking to her, but she didn't reply just whimpered. Nothing was working and I was getting more nervous and I tried to think back to any of the material I read that would help here but nothing would come into my mind. I was positive I would become frantic, but somehow I managed to calm myself.

"Dr. Victoria, her blood pressure is dropping. The bleeding has started. The patient is becoming direct and her blood pressure is dropping again." The surgeon who was monitoring the machine said. "Dr. Victoria the patient is sinking." At that, my eyes widened and I felt like fainting, but I didn't.

"Dr. Isabella please check her pulse." Dr. Victoria told me. I nodded and started checking it.

"Nurse bring the blood." Another surgeon said.

"Dr. Victoria, her pulse is dropping.

"Take it easy, Mrs. Thompson." I said.

"Blood pressure is going 90 40." One of the female surgeons said.

"Dr. Isabella, we will have to do a C-Section." Dr. Victoria told me before telling the male surgeon besides her, "We have to get the baby out somehow. What is the baby's status?"

"The baby is fine, but we shouldn't delay any longer." He answered.

"Maybe we should try the normal delivery procedure because her contractions have already started." I suggested.

"No, that is very risky." She replied.

"So is doing the C-Section." I stated.

"Dr. John, pressure?" She asked.

"90 70." He answered.

"Okay Dr. Isabella, we shall do the normal delivery." She said.

"Come on Mrs. Thompson, it all depends on you. Come on, you can do it, okay. Come on Mrs. Thompson. Push, push. Push, Mrs. Thompson, push. Please try. Come one, push, push, push! Come on Mrs. Thompson, just try to push." I said a little frantically. Apparently, she heard me because a few minutes later, a baby came out and the room was filled with crying. I was smiled widely, looked over at the other surgeons and it turns out they were all smiling at me. I felt so proud of Mrs. Thompson and at myself. I couldn't even believe I actually did it that we actually did it! Dr. Victoria took the crying baby and gave it to me.

"It's a girl, you're husband will be really happy." I said happily. She smiled at me and nodded.

I thought back to yesterday when I first met the Mr. and Mrs. Thompson and when I told her that she will have a baby that shall play in her arms the next day. I looked over to Irina. Once we were done, changed, and washed up; Dr. Victoria and I went to tell the good news to Laurent who was pacing frantically.

"Dr.'s?" he asked worriedly.

"Congratulations. It's a girl." Dr. Victoria told him.

"And Irina my wife?" he asked.

"Perfectly healthy, she's just resting. The only thing is the baby is in the ICU for observation, just for a couple of hours." I said smiling.

"Thank you." He said to her.

"Not to me, to Dr. Isabella." Dr. Victoria said smiling.

"Thank you doctor. Thank you." Laurent said smiling widely. I nodded and smiled.

"Can I meet Irina?" He asked impatiently but excitedly.

"Of course, go into that room over there and she will be arriving shortly." I replied. He walked towards the room; well not really, it was more like running.

"Dr. Isabella, not bad." Dr. Victoria said as he left.

"Next time, I won't promise, I swear." I said sheepishly.

"Good because sometimes promises can't be kept." She said smiling and giving me a nod before leaving. I heard a baby cry and I walked in front of me where the ICU was and looked at the baby. Alice, Rosalie, and Angela soon joined me and barricaded me in a group hug.

"Angela. Are you still mad at me?" I asked after we stepped back.

"Not anymore. When I saw you out there, I realized I probably would have panicked and not known what to do." She replied.

"BS, you would have known what to do." I said not believing her.

"Sure, but I'm not mad anymore. If it was me, I would have not be able to do it, okay. However, you did a really good job and I'm kind of glad it was you not me." Angela said sheepishly.

"Thanks." I said sarcastically at the last comment.

"Hey Bells, which one is your baby?" Rosalie asked me. We walked towards the window and I pointed towards the one right in front of us on the right. Jasper came behind Alice, Emmett behind Rosalie, Ben behind Angela, and Mason behind me.

"What do you mean her baby?" Emmett asked Rosalie. "You make it sound like she gave birth to it."

"Exactly, Emmett. She is the one who gave birth to her." Rosalie mentioned as I rolled my eyes. It sounded so weird even though, it was technically somewhat true.

"I hope not." Mason replied.

"Aww." Alice and Angela gushed. "She's so cute."

"I know right, she looks exactly like her." Emmett said causing us to laugh. I looked at the baby again and I felt really proud of myself. After all, this was the first surgery I had done and it was successful. I felt so happy I immediately forgot any problems around me. I looked at her and saw she was sleeping so peacefully that I grinned.

"Careful, there Bella. We don't want your face to stay like that, do we?" Jasper said teasingly.

"Haha, I can't help it. I feel so proud, like I could fly." I said.

"Well I'm not sure if you can fly, but I'm pretty sure we can celebrate tonight." Ben said smiling.

"Sorry guys. I can't, maybe another time. I'm really tired and all I want to do is sleep." I said.

"Bella." Alice said whining.

"I really wanted to go clubbing." Rosalie said pouting.

"You could go with me." Emmett said winking.

"Not going to happen." Rosalie said sticking her tongue out. Edward and Jasper started laughing, even Angela started laughing along with them, and pretty soon, we all were.

"Maybe another night." Ben suggested.

"Sure." I agreed.

"Why not?" the others chorused. We all went back to the locker rooms, grabbed our stuff and went home. I got in my car and drove home. When I got home and walked into the kitchen, I saw my parents were kissing.

"Okay, no PDA in the kitchen." I said covering my eyes with my hands as they laughed.

"I'm sleepy and really tired so I'm going to sleep. I was up all night studying and fell asleep sometime in the early morning on top of a book on a bench. So goodnight." I said to my parents.

"Night." They replied in unison. I went upstairs and changed into a pair of black basketball shorts and a blue tank top that had hearts with arrows on it. I brushed my teeth and then climbed into bed.

* * *

Hehehe I did this all in like one day. Thank god for no homework today. Yupp. So review if you like because I don't always review the stories I read because I'm too lazy to. :P So I won't mind if you don't.

till the next time,

t w e r d . 4 . l y f


	5. A Jerk Again Part 1

**Hospital 4 Love**

_Chapter 5: A Jerk Again Part 1_

_Bella's P.O.V_

I turned my car off and walked into the building. I signed in and walked to the café since I had a little while before my shift started. I ordered a cappuccino and started walking to a empty table when somebody bumped into me. I was walking and when the person bumped into me, my cappuccino spilled onto my white blouse. I growled and looked around me to see who bumped into me. I looked up and beside me into the eyes of Edward Mason.

"What the hell?" I fumed glaring. "Are you blind or something that you didn't see my shoulder there?"

"Erm…" He started to say.

"Is that all you have to say, erm? You know what you're useless and you're getting on my nerves so I'm going to walk away." I snapped walking away.

"Oops." He finally said following me.

"Save it and only my _friends' _call me Bella or Bells. Since you are neither don't call me that." I hissed.

"Ouch," He muttered before asking arrogantly, "how about I make it up to you, with a date?"

"How about go away." I gritted. I walked quickly to the locker rooms ignoring the stares of people and grabbed the only the only clothes I had and walked into the changing rooms. I took off my pencil skirt and put on blue Laguna skinny jeans. I took off my blouse and winced. Since the coffee was scorching hot, it had left a small mark. I sighed while putting on a white tank and a hot pink cardigan. I walked back to the locker room and put my phone in my pocket. I sighed and put my clothes I my locker and turned around to see Alice was just entering.

"Hey Bells, did you ask your parents if you could move out yet." She asked.

"Oh yeah, I asked them last week. They said they don't mind as long as I visit." I said smiling a little bit.

"Cool, so do you want to go apartment hunting this weekend." She replied.

"Sure." I answered. "Did you ask Rose yet?"

"Ask me what?" Rose (aka Rosalie) said coming in.

"We're going to go apartment hunting later this week, do you want to come?" I asked.

"Duh, how am I going to let you two pick an apartment without me that I will be living in?" She said.

"Hey, I think you mean Bella not me." Alice said pouting.

"Thanks Alice thanks a lot. You make it sound like I will choose a dump." I said sarcastically.

"You wouldn't choose a dump." She said reassuringly. "Just a boring place."

"Thanks." I said rolling my eyes.

"Hey Bells." Emmett and Jasper said entering. Right behind them, Edward came following. I glared at him and he looked away uncomfortable.

"Hey what happened between you two? You guys were civil yesterday and now you're back to how you were before." Emmett said.

"Well it isn't my fault _he_ is_ blind_." I said narrowing my eyes.

"Oh come on I apologized." He said.

"Apology, you call oops an apology." I snapped.

"Okay I'm dying of curiosity, what did he do?" Jasper asked.

"That asshole spilled _hot_ coffee on my _white _blouse." I said growling.

"Hahaha, Bella." Emmett said laughing until I glared at him.

"What?" Alice said yelling. "Was that the blouse I bought you for your birthday?"

"Yes." I answered meekly.

"EDWARD." She shouted as he started walking away thinking he would be unnoticed. "Come back here."

I sighed and put on my lab coat and walked to the receptionist desk. Every single day of this week has been pretty bad which only some good things came out of it, but mostly all bad. Within a few minutes, all the interns, and Dr. Victoria came. She assigned the jobs and we started working. Nothing exciting happened today and work flew by quickly. For that I was very grateful. We met up at the locker rooms and decided we would meet up at 8 P.M. to go clubbing. Meeting at eight gave me almost three full hours to relax. Once I got my stuff I drove home and went straight to my room. I laid down and took a nap for a little while. Once I got up I took a quick shower and chose something to wear. Once I was done, I tied half of my hair and left the other half out. I put on some earrings, and flats. I decided to put on eyeliner and eye shadow and then went downstairs to wait for Alice and Rose who would pick me up. They arrived ten minutes later and I got up to answer the door.

"What the hell are you wearing Bella?" Alice asked.

"Clothes." I said shrugging.

"You look like a nun, Bells." Rose said bluntly.

"I don't look that bad and it's very comfortable." I said frowning.

"You're going to a club and you wear skinny jeans." Alice screeched.

"At least I have a cute top." I said biting my lip.

"On a one to ten scale, I give you a freaking 3." Rose said shaking her head. "Only for the shirt though."

"Okay we had enough time for chatting." Alice snapped. "We need to fix this little fashion disaster immediately."

"Hey." I said frowning.

"Come on." Alice muttered before dragging me upstairs with Rose trailing behind us. We walked to my room and Alice opened my closet. She tossed all my clothes out and onto the bed.

"God Bella, don't you have any good dresses." Alice muttered sighing as tossing out another dress. Sometimes Alice gets on my nerves. Don't get me wrong, I love her a lot, but she always criticizes what I wear. I could care less unless I have something comfortable on.

"Don't get me started on this dress." She said frowning before tossing it on the floor. "We really need to take you shopping, except Rose and I will buy your clothes."

"Alice." I whined. She rolled her eyes and went to Renesme's closet. She started looking at dresses she had before finding one.

"Oh my god, this will look so good on you." Alice squealed.

"That's pretty." Rose said smiling.

"Here you go." Alice said handing me the dress and pushing me in the bathroom. I groaned and slowly took my clothes off. I sighed and slipped on my dress and looked at myself in the mirror. I felt like a slut. I groaned and walked out frowning.

"I look ugly and I feel like a slut." I said.

"No you don't, now sit down." Alice told me.

"What are you doing now?" I muttered.

"Fixing your make-up, you can't even tell you have make-up on." Rose replied.

"NO!" I yelled. "You already made me change out of my comfy clothes and into this; you are not messing with my make-up."

"Bells, we're not going to paint your face." Alice said rolling her eyes. "Sometimes, I wonder how Renesme and you are related. Renesme doesn't mind getting a makeover, but with you…you throw a huge fit."

"Before I please others, I should please myself. If I'm comfortable in sweats, jeans and a top, that's what I'll wear." I snapped.

"Bells, calm down. We won't put a lot on." Rose said.

"Fine. If you put a lot, I'm not going. I don't even want to go in the first place, but Ben just needed to throw a little Congrats Bella party at a frickin club." I replied.

Rose nodded and grabbed a make-up kit and started applying blue eye shadow. She grabbed my clear lip-gloss and put that on. I sighed and once she was done, I looked in the mirror. My eyes widened, that girl in the mirror was not me. She was pretty with her big eyes, a pout on her face, her pale, smooth skin. But within a few minutes the girl turned back into me. I sighed and my face fell a little bit.

"You don't like it?" Rose asked hurt.

"No, it's perfect." I said somewhat truthfully. It was perfect, but it didn't look good on me. I got up and we all left my room. We walked downstairs, I grabbed my purse, and we left. Within fifteen minutes, we got to Club Envy, which is owned by the Clearwater's. We got out and walked in. We went to the bar and I wasn't surprised to see Seth working there.

"Hey, Bells." He said as I sat on the stool.

"Hey Seth, haven't seen you in a while." I answered smiling.

"And it's your fault." He said pouting.

"How?" I asked playing along.

"You started working and you don't have time for us anymore." He said.

"Aww, come here you little guy." I said.

"Little, I'm taller than you." He said scoffing.

"Shut up." I said. I hate when people make fun of my height.

"Aww, I'm sorry Bells." He said before patting me on my head. I growled and felt someone hug me from behind. I turned around and saw Renesme behind me. Next to her was Jake.

"Heyy." She said hyperly.

"Hey, Es." I answered.

"What's up? By the way, is that my dress?" she asked.

"I was catching up with Seth, until he decided to be mean to me. Yeah it is, Alice claimed I had nothing suitable for a club in my closet." I said glaring at him.

"For once I agree with Alice. You have no taste in dresses." She said smirking.

"Hmph, I'm going to find someone who actually likes me." I said pouting. "Hey Jake."

"Hey, Bella." He said smiling.

"Have you seen Rosalie or Alice?" I asked sweetly.

"Ouch." He muttered.

"Oh I'm sorry." I said once I realized what I had said before.

"S'okay. They're on the dance floor dancing with two guys." He said. I raised an eyebrow; I guess they left while I was talking to Seth. Of course, my friends would go find guys the minute we walked in the club. "See for yourself."

"Okay. Talk to you later." I said before going to find them. I saw them on the other side of the dance floor with Jasper and Emmett. I walked over to the other side and waved them over. They came over and we talked for a little while when Angela and Ben showed up.

"Hey guys." Ben said sitting beside me.

"Hey." I replied smiling.

"You look hot, Bells." He said playfully winking at me.

"No I don't, I feel like a freaking slut." I said whining.

"Ignore her." Alice replied rolling her eyes.

"Why is everybody being mean to me today?" I asked.

"It's fun." Emmett said sticking his tongue out at me.

"Where's Edward?" Ben asked. I growled and threw him a glare.

"Don't bring up that asshole's name when I'm here. He ruins my mood, my day, and he ruined my whole fucking week. He was actually civil for a day, and then he has to go back acting like an arrogant jerk. I'd like to…" I rambled but stopped when they looked over my head and tried to hide their chuckles.

"You'd like to what?" He asked amusedly.

"Uhhh, did you hear everything I said?" I asked meekly.

"Yup." He said popping the p in yup, and sitting in the chair besides mine.

"Oh." I said slowly, before getting up abruptly. "Well I'm going to go dance."

"Don't you hate dancing?" Alice asked innocently. I glared at her, and everybody hid snickered.

"No, I love it." I said lying through my teeth. I may be a good dancer, but I hate dancing with a passion, and no one could change that.

"Well in that case, go ahead." Rose said smirking. I frowned on the inside; they probably thought I was a horrible dancer, which I wasn't. I hated dancing because most of the time it would be too slutty thought I know and I can dance to a slutty song. However, I'd be damned if I let anybody see me dancing like that. I sighed and slipped on the dance floor, letting them think I was going to go dance. I hid and waited for them to start dancing before I could slip off to the bar. I was on my way when suddenly an arm grabbed mine and pulled me toward them. It was a smooth, gentle hand. I looked at the owner, and found it to be none other than my sister.

"Dance with me Bells?" She asked smiling.

"Es, you know I hate dancing." I said sighing.

"You might hate dancing, but you are a damn good dancer." She said rolling her eyes.

"How do you know?" I asked shocked. I thought no one knew I could dance. Damn, maybe I wasn't hiding it too well.

"I came upstairs one day when I left something, and the door was half way open. You were facing the wall and were dancing to some song." She said bored.

"But…no…urgh." I mumbled.

"Now dance with me." She commanded. Note to self, kill Es and kill myself as well.

"Fine." I hissed.

We started dancing, at first, I was stiff. After a few complaints, and smacks on my head the courtesy of Renesme, I loosened up a tiny bit. We finished the song, and I pulled away, when she grabbed my hand. She pulled me back and we started dancing, her with a smile, me with a glare. I turned my gaze away and looked for Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Ben, and Angela. I sighed when I couldn't find them and looked back at Es, but she was gone, and in her place was Edward.


End file.
